Paranoid
by M S Shipper
Summary: Set before requiem in the seventh season, Mulder and Scully become paranoid that the other is holding something back.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Paranoid

Rating: R 

Author: M & S Shipper

Summary: Set before requiem in the seventh season, Mulder and Scully become paranoid that the other is holding something back.

Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to fox, 1013 an Chris carter. Any new ones are all mine.

- - - - - - - - - - -  -

Briefly peering over the top of my computer screen I saw the lanky frame of my partner enter the room. Mulder was late, again. It had been the fourth day in a row he hadn't shown before 11am. Something was going on that much was certain. 

I tried to look disinterested in his arrival, mumbling a quick hi before returning to my full attention back to the computer screen.

- - - - - - -- - - 

"Hey Scully." I said brightly. 

The frosty disposition of my partner was clearly evident from the chilly reception I received. This was not a new progression either. It had begun a few days ago and at first I'd put it down to a bad day, but bad days don't last close to a week, the ice should have melted by now. Something was wrong, I was sure of it.

The case file under my arm slipped slightly reminding me of it's presence. The tension of the room forgotten, I launched into an overview of our latest assignment. 

"It's time to pack for the grand old state of Nevada Scully." My excitement was transparent, alien abductions, group reports all confirming each other without contradiction, it was the case I'd been waiting for, I could feel it. 

- - - - - - - - - - - 

Great, more alien abductions, and this time the lie had been so well planned as to get all the supposed witness stories into alignment. He couldn't possibly believe this one. 

The two tickets he produced from his pocket told me otherwise.

One look into my partners eyes would also have destroyed that notion, he was giddy as a school boy, speaking as fast as was possible and already off on a wild tangent about the close proximity of the area to some well documented cattle mutilations.

"Just hold on for a second Mulder. Who assigned us this case?"

"Skinner." He replied, not looking up from the case file he'd begun to spread out over the desk. My eyes travelled over the collage of photos he was making. 

"Doesn't sound like something we'd usually get from Skinner." I said stepping into my far to regular role of sceptic. My eyes searched his for some kind of clue as to his sincerity.

- - - - - - - - -  - - - -

Her eyes bored into mine making me uneasy with guilt, only this time I had nothing to be guilty for. Believe it or not, Skinner has assigned this one to us, with the full support of the bureau behind us, both monetary and investigative.

"No really Scully. Skinner assigned this." Her eyes looked away, now appeased but I was still hurt that she thought I'd lied to her.

"I am going to go and speak to someone who might know something about this, I was hoping you could talk to docs about running some background checks on all of the witnesses and abductees."

I was insulted when her eyes rolled heavenward, before she mumbled out a 'sure, fine, whatever.' 

Reaching for the door, it looked as though she was about to ask me something else. Her mouth closed again, before deciding against it, so I continued on.

- - - - - - - - -  - -

Damn, what was the matter with me! All I had to do was ask the man who he's going to see. It's certainly not a hard thing to do. Open mouth, say words. Even an idiot can do it.

It seemed though, that whenever things aren't right between us, even the most basic of questions become unpalatable. He was sure to misinterpret my question for suspicion, and there was already enough of that on my side without sending anything back.

I looked around the room for a moment, deciding what I should do. Where was he going, and more importantly who was he going to see? This had to have something to do with his absence over the past few days, and if I didn't find out what it was it would kill me.

The decision made I pulled on my coat and grabbed my bag. His legs were long but he couldn't be that far ahead of me.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --  - -

End Chapter one, Chapter two coming soon.

Any kind of review, welcome.

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!


	2. 2

See part one for details

Chapter 2

- - - - -  - - - - -

I looked at my watch again, 7pm. This was getting ridiculous, it's completely dark now. The stuffiness of the car only adds to the fatigue creeping over me. Or perhaps, as my stomach chimes in, it's because I've had nothing to eat all day. 

Mulder had driven an hour clear across the city to a small house on the outskirts of town. If he'd noticed me following him, he hadn't shown it, in fact he'd been completely lax in taking any kind of safety precautions at all.

He'd approached the door without so much as a glance behind him and when a young woman, answered he moved straight inside without any pretence whatsoever. Since then the only sign of activity visible to me, were lights being switched on and off in what I'm presuming are the living room and kitchen.

I leaned back, adjusting the lumber support on my chair. My back was starting to ache. Perhaps I should just close my eyes for a moment. There was no chance of me falling asleep though, I had too many questions buzzing through my mind. Was this the reason he'd been late all week? What was he doing and why did he feel he couldn't tell me? I thought we'd gone beyond that. Obviously not.

The shrill chirp of my phone made me jump a mile. I looked at the green light of the clock on the dash, 10pm. Shit.

"Scully." I said, hitting the green button.

- - - - - - - - - - - -  - - - - - - 

"Hey Scully, it's just me. It's not to late is it?" She sounded tired. "I just wanted to see how you went with those background checks." 

"Oh, I got Jane to look into it for me but she hasn't called me on it."

Opening the curtain I peered down at the parked car on the street.  For a moment there was silence, as I considered her lie. She hadn't been to see Jane in docs because she'd been parked across the road all afternoon, watching me.

"Mulder, are you there?" I laughed at the obvious guilt in her tone, it had a nervous edge to it.

"Yes, I was just thinking."

"About?"

"You. Sometimes I can't believe how well we work together. The trust we share."

"Mulder. . ." She was trying to stop me but I was enjoying this far too much.

"No Scully." I said firmly, "I don't think I say it often enough but it's the faith you have in me that keeps me going sometimes, I'm just glad that someone trusts me like that, without question."

She remained silent. I decided to put her out of her misery.

"Well, goodnight then. I'll pick you up for the flight at 8."

As I hit the end button I noticed the car had begun to pull out from the curb. Obviously my words had had the desired effect. I didn't want her to get a neck cramp after all. About 10 metres down the road she turned the lights on. I chuckled to myself before turning out the light and heading to bed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

End Chapter 2

Next chapter in a few days.

I know it's short, but I'm trying to update more frequently, and the only way for me to do that is with shorter chapters.

Please review, if no-one is reading then it's not worth continuing.


	3. 3

See part one for details

Chapter 3

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

My head snapped back to it's original position for the fourth time in as many minutes. Damn, he'd caught me staring again. The silence in the car as we drove from the airport mirrored that of the plane trip and the ride to the airport. It was driving me crazy, and if I didn't know better I'd say he was enjoying it too.

I forced myself to open and close my mouth, releasing the tension that had built up from clenching my teeth together.

He slept at another woman's house, probably in her bed. Beyond that, I'm afraid to consider.

I don't even know why I'm so concerned about it. I have no claims on his personal time. It's completely irrational. Why can't I get past this? It's almost as if. . .almost as though. . .  I'm jealous. 

I laughed at my own minds sense of humor, what a ridiculous notion. 

My eyes were drawn to him again. God I could stare at that profile all day, his throat, jaw line, his lips. . .

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Concentrating on the road was near impossible, with Scully's eyes on me every few moments, and having to fight back the urge to laugh.

If I were in her situation, I'd be exactly the same. The point was that I'd never let myself get into her situation. I would have confronted me before now. 

At first I hadn't realised she was worried at all. It wasn't until I noticed her following me yesterday that things fell into place. Which reminds me, whenever we're following a suspect from now on, I will do the driving. The only way she could have been more obvious was if she were sitting on the seat beside me.

Now that I knew she had suspicions I should just tell her, but I couldn't yet, I was having a hard time believing it myself, and for some reason I was beginning to enjoy this.

"Mulder." Her voice brought me back from my thoughts. " I think that's our exit."

"Shit." I said under my breath as I forced the car into an almost impossible turn.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - 

"It's cold, it's late, tell me again what you hope to achieve here Mulder?"

"Do you really need me to answer that for you?" 

I shrugged, he was sounding annoyed so I thought it best not to egg him on. We'd been sitting in our rented Taurus, amongst several other freaks, for over two hours waiting for lights, aliens or something extraterrestrial. So far zip. 

"How long should we wait?" I said, trying not to sound condescending.

Mulder looked defeated, and checked his watch again.

"I guess it's looking pretty quiet tonight perhaps we should head back."

He started and put the car into reverse in a matter of seconds, then took off creating a large cloud of dust. The others who'd been holding vigil with us all turned to see what was causing the commotion, then pleased that the bumbling feds were moving on, they returned to their positions. Some held signs, others wore make shift star trek uniforms. One read 'We come in peace.' I didn't have the heart to tell him that it was actually them coming to us, not the other way around.

Mulder hardly spoke on the way to the hotel and when I said goodnight mumbled a quick reply. It was later that he became more vocal. Our rooms were separate but with an adjoining door, they may as well have been one for all the good the wall was doing, it was paper thin.

I could hear snippets of Mulders conversation. Mostly he listened, giving the occasional grunt, or yes/no answer. Who was he talking to? It was far too late for Skinner.

Then I heard it, plain as day.

'I love you too,' followed by the click of the receiver.

This made me sit bolt upright in my bed. Tears formed, as a gasp escaped my mouth. It felt as though someone had ripped out my heart. My hands came up over my mouth to smother any other emotions threatening to burst from inside me. 

There was no way I could ignore it any longer. Why hadn't I seen it earlier, I loved him. I was the only rational explanation for my feelings, and now that I'd given it a name it seemed so right, explained so much.

The realisation did me no good though. I was too late. He loved another.

- - - - -  - - - -  

End Chapter 3,

Part 4 right around the corner.

Ideas, flames, praise?? All welcome.


	4. 4

See part one for details

Chapter 4

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Waiting patiently was not one of my strong points. I paced back to the window again trying to look through the blinds. Nothing. She couldn't still be sleeping surely.

Bang, Bang, Bang. 

When there was still no reply, I craned my ear against the door. Perfect silence. Damn. I could feel my brow furrow with a mixture of concern and confusion.

The car was still where I parked it. Although that wasn't so much of a surprise, I had the keys. Suspense got the better of me as I retrieved my phone and punched in number one on my speed dial.

"Hello, you've reached Agent Dana Scully, please leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as I can. Thank you." I smiled at her message, it was so like her to have such a formal message. The antithesis of this was my own, 'It's Mulder, you know what to do.' 

The long silence on the other end of the phone reminded me it was waiting for a message.

"Hey Scully, I was looking for you. I thought we were off to visit Laura Marshall, one of the abductees. Call me when you get this."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

The crisp stillness of the morgue was unnerving today. For some reason, I just couldn't seem to keep warm. 

Laid out before me was the body of recent abductee, Laura Marshall, her body surprisingly not yet cool to the touch. A general inspection showed no wounds or incisions. There were no puncture marks or abrasions visible either. Toxicological results had not yet come back. Perhaps that's where the answer lay.

My watch told me it was 9am. Mulder would be wondering where I was right about now, or at least I hoped he was. The call from the local sheriff had been transferred to my room by mistake, and though I intended to tell Mulder, for some reason I couldn't face him, not after what I'd heard last night. I also feared the transparency of my feelings. There was no way to hide the hurt written across by face.

A knock at the door brought me back from my thoughts.

"Yes come in."

"Sorry to disturb you Miss Scully, but I thought you'd want these."

"Thanks." He passed over a file that I assumed contained the toxicologicals. 

"Oh and Fox Mulder is here, he called for you, we told him you were doing an autopsy, but he insisted on coming down here."

"Thanks, that's fine, tell him I'll be out in a moment."

I stood rooted on the spot for a moment. I had to face him some time or another, but is it possible for me to hide a broken heart? 

Rolling the latex gloves back off my hands, I made my way to the door.


	5. 5

See part 1 for details.

Chapter 5

- - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Taking a deep breath I opened the door to the waiting area. Mulder was in the corner, 

apparently waiting patiently, even though it had been several minutes since I was alerted

 of his presence. 

His eyes were studying the formation of tiles, until the click of the door captured his 

attention.

"Morning Scully." He said with a questioning tone and none of his usual enthusiasm. 

"Morning." I replied, trying hard to sound normal.

"I have the feeling I was ditched."

"It was early I didn't want to wake you, besides I wasn't sure you knew what being

 ditched was." 

I bit my lip for a moment, chastising myself for biting back so quickly. So much for 

trying to act normal, my uncharacteristic sarcasm had already drawn his attention.

"Is something bothering you?" 

"Sorry. I'm just tired," and heartbroken, I silently added. "I got a call to come down 

about Laura."

"The abductee? We were supposed to be interviewing her now." 

"Yes we were, but that's impossible now, she's dead."

"Dead!" His voice was barely a whisper. "How?"

"That's what I'm trying to determine, but so far nothing stands out."

"Dammit, I have to go." All the colour left his face as he began striding towards the door. 

"Keep me informed."

"But Mul. ." The slamming of the door cut off my question. What the hell was going on 

here?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

The phone rang and rang, unanswered. Where was she?

Panic had begun the second Scully told me Laura was dead. The fact I was unable to 

contact her now confirmed my fears. This couldn't be happening, not now it was too 

soon, I'd only just got her back.

No, it would be all right, I was just being paranoid. Spooky Fox was once again jumping 

to conclusions.

I turned the rental car into the car park, parked haphazardly, then tossed the keys at the 

valet with my card. With a quick check of the departures I noticed my plane had not yet 

finished boarding. 

Getting a seat wasn't a problem, sitting in it for the next few hours would be. As soon as 

the seatbelt sign had been turned off, I unbuckled my belt and headed for the bathrooms. 

As I cupped the water splashing it over my face, I caught sight of my reflection. Nothing 

had changed so much over the years. The same scared little boy stared back at me.

It was then the most unexpected thing happened, I found myself doing something I hadn't 

done in years. I began to pray. 

"Oh god, please let her be ok, . . ." My body began to shake as the emotion took over, 

tears ran in a steady steam down my face. "Samantha."

- - - - - - - - - - - - 

Hope you're still with me. I'm trying to keep the updates fast.

Keep reviewing if you like it.


	6. 6

See chapter one for details

Chapter 6

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Keep him informed! What a joke. It was after midnight and despite the copious amount of messages I'd left, still no response.

Usually I'd be more worried, if he wasn't in contact it was because something was wrong. Lately though he was distant. A whole range of emotions had crossed his face when I told him about Laura's death but he didn't wait around long enough to explain it to me. 

This time I was just going to have to trust he was all right. Finally switching the light off, I rolled over and pulled the covers up. 

I was cold again. It didn't feel like I would ever get warm.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Being quiet was obviously a foreign concept to Samantha. When the door slammed behind me she giggled, then jumped onto the bed, testing it's 'comfy'ness as she put it.

"Aren't you tired." I said, praying the answer was yes.

"Nope."

"Well you should be."

"Well I'm not."

Things had not changed, in her age or demeanour. The same, obnoxious 8 year old, still had that same desire to dispute everything I said. That's why we always ended up arguing. It should be driving me nuts, but it wasn't. I was just so glad she was back. I'd missed the banter we always had, the only thing close to it was. . . Scully.

Damn, how could I have forgotten, she must be worried.

"Come on, keep it down, the other guests are trying to sleep. You can have the bathroom first."

Begrudgingly she left the room and went to get ready for bed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Needless to say the knock at the door had not woken me. The voices drifting through the paper-thin walls were enough to break my already restless sleep. I was trying unsuccessfully to block them out of my mind.

"Mulder?" I said peering through the crack in the door.

"Hey Scully. Just wanted you to know I'm back."

"Where did you go?" His eyes dropped to his feet. 

"It's late, I don't want to get into it now. We'll talk in the morning. Goodnight."

"But. . ok goodnight Mulder."

I watched as he slipped back into his own room. The sound of the shower running caught my attention just as he closed the door. It was like a slap in the face, another one. He definitely had someone in his room.

Numbly I dropped back onto the bed, the tears already running down my face. When had I become such an emotional wreck? And why? It was obvious now that Mulder had no feelings for me, I should just let this go and move on. 

Tomorrow. For now though, all I want to do was wallow in my despair.

I pulled the quilt over me, and drew my knees to my chest, shivering.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - 

End Chapter 6


	7. 7

See chapter 1 for details

Chapter 7

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It felt like I'd only just closed my eyes when the insistent ringing began. Peeping my head up above the covers I groaned at the clock, realizing it was six. It took a moment to work my arm out from the cocoon I'd manufactured in the quilt.

"Scully." I said huskily into the receiver, trying to clear my throat.

"Miss Scully, sorry to call so early."

"It's ok."

"We've had reports from motorists of unusual activity out on the highway, right near where all the alleged abductee's have turned up. I was just heading out there to check it out and thought you feds would want to take a look."

"Sure, my partner is . . . busy right now though, so it will just be me."

"Ok, I'll pick you up in 15 minutes."

"Ok."

The lie had been so easy to tell, but now it sat unsteadily in my mind. Mulder had ditched me many times over the years, mostly out of fear for my safety. I rarely ditched him though, and on those occasions it was a necessity not a decision like I'd made today. The distance between us scares me. The loss, all consuming. Mulder is my life, a shameful fact I've only just admitted to myself. If he were to leave me completely. . I dared not think. 

My lip stings. I must have been unconsciously chewing it, like I used to do when I was really anxious about something or someone. 

Looking towards the mirror I took in my appearance. I was neat but by no means myself. My already pale complexion looked almost gray against the dark suit I'd chosen. The circles under my eyes were no longer as noticeable thanks to a generous smothering of concealer. 

There was a crunching of gravel outside the door and without even looking up I picked up my notes and headed out the door. The sooner this damned case was over with the better.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Samantha had been up since six, watching television and failing miserably at trying to be quiet. I'd thought after getting in so late she'd be exhausted, in actual fact it was I who had not handled it so well.

I didn't enjoy lying to Scully, that's why I tried never to do it. All right, I embellished to her, held things back, left without notifying her, purposely mislead her but never anything that went on for this long. It was taking its toll on me, first mentally and now physically. A problem in one area pretty soon affects them all though.

At least ten times during the short night I'd thought to go to her room, but then rationalized that she was probably asleep. 

An eruption of giggles made me look over to Samantha. She was enthralled in the show on television, and had once again forgotten I was trying to sleep. She must have realised what she'd done because she sheepishly looked toward me.

"It's ok, I'm awake." I said before she had the chance to apologise.

"Sorry Fox." 

I grabbed my clothes out of the overnight bag and headed for the bathroom.  After showering, shaving and dressing I decided it was time to tell Scully what had been going on. Samantha's eyes followed me to the door.

"I'm just going to talk to my partner for a little while, you'll be ok?"

"She's not there."

"What?"

"I saw her get into a police car just after I got up."

"Shi. . . ugar." I amended already searching for my cell phone.  It was her message not her voice that greeted me.

"Scully, where are you? We need to talk call me."

I pressed the end button then called the sheriff. She'd apparently gone out on a call with one of his deputies. After getting their location, I hung up the phone and turned towards Samantha. I didn't want to leave her alone, but this had gone on long enough, I had to talk to Scully, now.

Momentarily torn, I finally made the decision and told her to grab her coat. 

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

End Chapter 7

More soon, pls review!!!


	8. 8

See chapter one for details

Chapter 8 

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The deputy was being pleasant enough, I just wasn't in the mood for it. His attempts at sparking a conversation had failed, and after a while I turned in my seat and began to stare out the window. 

There wasn't much on the horizon in terms of a distraction, which left me far to vulnerable to my own thoughts. What must Mulder be thinking now, had he realised I'd ditched him yet, for two days running? I was jealous he'd found someone else but I shouldn't let it affect our working partnership. My guilt was starting to get the better of me. Retrieving my cell phone, I noticed the deputy looking over to see what I was doing.

"You won't get a signal out here."

The phone confirmed his statement. With a frown, I replaced it back in my purse and returned to my original position. It seemed odd that we were still driving

 "Is it much further?" I asked, my watch showing it had been a good half hour.

"It's still a bit further yet."

My brow furrowed considering his words. It had definitely not taken this long to get out there with Mulder the other night. At least I didn't think it had, damn, why hadn't I paid more attention to the way we'd gone? Perhaps I should just give it another ten minutes before I said anything. 

10 minutes came and went though as the car seemed to continue on and on, leaving a dusty trail behind us.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

"You're scaring me fox." Her fingers gripped tightly onto the handle, making her knuckles white.

Damn it, why had I brought her along at all. She relaxed visibly as I eased my foot back slightly from the accelerator. My concern did not abate. Something wasn't right, I could just feel it.

"I'm sorry Sam, I just really need to talk to her."

"You're worried?"

"No." My words said one thing but my tone conveyed another. Looking out my window I saw the turn off for the site of the abductions. The road looked undisturbed, no recent tyre marks, no dust clouds and nothing in the distance, even the trekkies had given up.

I pulled the car over willing my eyes to find something of significance on the horizon. There was nothing. Turning back to the highway there was also nothing. Still, something was telling me she was nearby.

I silently cursed looking from one option to the other, drumming my fingers on the steering wheel. Making the decision I took off down the highway. I was never usually wrong, not when it came to driving anyway.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Now I was starting to panic. Something was definitely wrong, it had been almost an hour, they could have made the trip twice by now. I snuck a look at the deputy, his concentration held fast to the road. My gun was on the floor in my purse, purely for comfort, but now I cursed that decision. 

I let me eyes roam around for signs that something was amiss. They almost instantly fell onto the radio, which was switched off. Perhaps he'd forgotten to turn it on my mind reasoned, or perhaps he didn't want me hearing what was being said on the police frequency.

I studied him again for something amiss, he looked exactly as he had yesterday when I was doing the autopsy, but there were subtle variances in his personality making him seem brusquer. Was it possible this was not the kind-hearted deputy I'd spoken to yesterday? I began to chide myself that no-one could look this much like him and not be him. Then, in a second I remembered the alien bounty hunter. 

The hairs on my arm prickled up in fear, as I drew in a quick unsteady breath. 

His attention was drawn to me immediately.

"Are you all right?" He asked with such sincerity that I doubted my own thoughts, there was a way to be sure though.

"I forgot to see if the tox screen had come back yet on Laura Marshall. Did you hear anything?"

"No, but I'll get someone to look into it when we get back."

"Thanks."

My fears were confirmed, if it was the deputy then he would have remembered handing me the report himself.

I had to get away, now, while I still had a chance. The road was starting to bend around the side of a cliff. This was it, everything else we'd passed so far was a wide-open space, I couldn't pass up this opportunity.

Snaking my fingers around the door handle I waited, bracing myself.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

End chapter 7

Next chapter not far away.

All reviews welcome.


	9. 9

Chapter 9

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

I'd made the wrong decision, I could just feel it. The road ahead was empty, as was the road behind. If she wasn't here then . . . I didn't want to think about it. Every nerve in my body was tensed, screaming out that something was wrong. 

I could feel Samanthas eyes on me, studying my features with concern.

"What?" I said, more sharply than I'd intended.

"You love her, don't you."

"Of course, she's my partner and my friend." 

"No, I mean, you're _in_ love with her." I met her eyes now, seeing their sincerity and a wisdom that was odd for someone so young.

"I don't know, I've never really considered that."

"You wouldn't let yourself."

"Samantha, how do you. ." But she cut me off before I could finish.

"There's something up ahead."

Turning my attention back to the road, I noticed a police car pulled off on the side. Both the doors were open and a body was lay on the ground. My heart constricted and fell through my stomach. I pulled haphazardly next to the car, and leapt out. 

"Lock the doors and stay in the car Sam." I turned and ran towards the small body of my partner, gun drawn. "Scully?"

As gently as I could I rolled her over and into my arms. Brushing her hair away, I noticed she was bruised, and had a few cuts, but thankfully nothing looked too serious.

Giving her cheeks a gentle pat I began to coax her around.

"Wake up Scully, please." There was no hiding the emotion in my voice. 

She began to groan a bit before her eyelids fluttered opened.

"Mulder?" She asked groggily.

"Yes, I'm here. What happened?" I said looking around me for some indication.

"The Deputy he. . . he hit me then swerved off the road. I must have blacked out, but I did see him running down there." She said indicating the cliff.

"He ran? Why bring you out here at all?" This didn't make any sense.

"Just stay here Scully don't try to move. I'm going to take a look around."

As gently as I could, I laid her head back on the ground. Following the direction she'd indicated I crossed the road.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

My senses were jumbled, not responding as they should. Pain was the overriding factor, it coursed through every bone in my body. It felt as though I'd been thrown off a cliff.

I tried to open my eyes, and instantly became woozy. The world looked upside down, disoriented. I could make out the sky and rocks . . .or . . .no it was a cliff.

Instantly memories came flooding back. Grabbing the wheel, running from the deputy or at least someone who looked like the deputy, stumbling, falling over and over, until everything went fuzzy.

The danger of my situation filled me. Through the panic and the fear I forgot about the pain and tried to sit up. I was quickly reminded as a stabbing line of fire shot up my leg, causing every nerve to cry out.

My head began to spin as black dots crept into my line of vision, then everything faded away.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

"Shit!" Another rock had shifted beneath my feet. It was the third time in as many minutes that I'd almost fallen, causing even more adrenaline to pump through my veins.

I would never have begun such a steep decent had it not been for the footprints I'd seen leading to the edge. Though not the police boots I'd suspected, they were heels.

The incline became steeper as I moved onward, and though it hampered my movements, it aided my sightline. There was someone down there, laid out on their back, they're leg lying at an unusual angle.

Hastening my decent, I lost sight of the person again until I got closer, but I couldn't believe my eyes. This didn't make any sense.

"Scully?" 

It was flat enough for me to start running and so I did, but I was wary at the same time. Either that wasn't Scully at the top of the hill or this wasn't Scully here.

I dropped to my knees feeling for a pulse.

"Scully," I said firmly. "Can you hear me? Wake up."

Her features remained slack and unresponsive. My mind went in two directions, firstly assessing her injuries then assessing her identity. 

It looked bad she had cuts and scrapes all over her arms and face, but it was her leg that worried me. It was bent at an unnatural angle, and if I had to guess, broken. Blood ran down her leg, and was beginning to pool below. I took off my jacket and held it in place on the wound, trying to stop the bleeding. She groaned at my touch but her eyes remained closed.

There was only one way I knew that someone could look exactly like someone else. One of them was a bounty hunter. Then it occurred to me. The woman below me was bleeding red blood. 

But if Scully was down here, that would mean the bounty hunter was . . . . . with Samantha.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

End chapter 9

Will post new chapter asap.


	10. 10

Chapter 10

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Come on Scully, it's time to move." I said, sliding one hand under her arms and the other under her knees. There was no response, but for the first time ever, I was actually glad she was unconscious, otherwise she would surely pass out from the pain. 

  
The cliff was nearly impossible to navigate with Scully obscuring the view of my feet. I must have stumbled on every rock up to the top, taking the skin off both my knees and shins, but never once dropping my precious bundle.  
When finally the road was in sight, my heart sank realising my worst fears had been confirmed. The rental car was gone, along with Samantha.

  
My already shaky knees threatened to give out on me entirely with this new discovery. This was my fault, I'd done everything wrong since she'd come back, I should have protected her better, and Scully, why did I shut her out of this, I'm responsible for her condition as well.

  
Knowing the lives of the two I'd ruined, were now reliant on my keeping it together, I moved quickly towards the abandoned police car.

  
"Not long now Scully, just hang on for me." She wasn't conscious, but I hoped my words had a comforting effect, and if not on her certainly on me. I lay her gently down on the back seat, trying as best I could to make her comfortable, then raced around to the drivers side.

  
For the fourth time the engine made a spluttering noise before refusing to turn over. 

  
"Come on!" I pleaded, pumping the gas pedal again, praying I hadn't flooded the engine. By way of answer the car roared to life. "That's it, come on."  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
"Miss Scully?" I heard faintly as though I had cotton wool in my ears.

  
"Dana, can you hear me." Who was that?

Yes. I tried to say but no sound came out.

"No response. Ok on three. . . one, two, three."  
Was I being lifted? Nothing made sense. In the distance I could hear the tearing of clothes, the sounds of metal on metal, people rushing about.

As slowly as I'd become aware of my surroundings,  everything faded once more.

- - - - - - - - 

End chapter ten.

This has been a long time coming, and I'm sorry it's so short, will post more in two weeks as am heading overseas again.

Keep reading, and thanks to those reviewing, you're inspiring.


End file.
